Row decodes are well-known in the art of memory devices. Typically these are a read and write memory device. Application programs that require storage space for variables and buffers can write data into RAM locations. The RAM data is addressed by direct reference rather than by a serial search of files or words. Previous decoding systems pass a high voltage through the decoding to select which row is to be accessed or turned on. Using a high voltage is slower than using a low voltage. Additionally, the high voltage decreases because of voltage threshold losses in the transistor. This voltage loss was not a problem when memory devices had supply potentials of 5 volts. However, current trends uses 3.3 and even lower voltages as supply potentials. These lower potentials can degrade the signal.